Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = , |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |power = 276 HP |torque = 271.23 ft-lb / 4400 rpm |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |year = 1997 }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97, known as the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R33) '98 in Europe, is a road car produced by Nissan. It appears in all Gran Turismo games to date. Description When the new ninth-generation Skyline sedan, the R33, was introduced in August 1993, one model was conspicuously missing from the lineup: the GT-R. The R32 GT-R was still being sold at dealerships (all the way through November 1994), and Nissan engineers were working overtime to create a car that surpassed the R32. The car was unveiled at the 1993 Tokyo Motor Show, but fans still had to wait until January 1995 for it hit dealerships. Many had their doubts whether the R33 could surpass the awesome performance standards set by the R32, but it not only met everyone's expectations, it surpassed the, proving this in a television commercial called "Minus 21-second Dream." It showed the R33 running the famed Nürburgring race course 21 seconds faster than the R32. Under the R33's hood, which was now made of aluminum along with the front fenders, sat the RB26DETT, but this one was more refined. It pumped out a whopping 276 HP at 6800 rpm and 276.2 ft-lb of torque at 4400. Gear selection was performed through the 5-speed manual gearbox that sent power to all four wheels via Nissan's ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system. Also included in the handling mix was an active LSD, strut-tower bar, and powerful ABS-equipped Brembo brakes. To commemorate its entrance in the famed 24 Hours of Le Mans race, the LM Limited was introduced in 1996. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased in the Nissan New Cars Dealerships for 53,900 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as an A-Class Car. GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City for around 35,700 Credits. For some reasons, in the PAL version of the game, this car appears under a different name, Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R33) '98. GT3 This car can be bought at the Nissan dealership for 53,900 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late '90s Used Car Showroom for approximately 23,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Premium Car and can be bought at the Nissan Dealership for 53,900 Credits. It can also be imported from Gran Turismo PSP and be made a Standard Car instead. Both cars are Level 6. GT6 This car can be purchased for 53.900 Credits. It is a detailed car. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Wangan Midnight Cars